universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Tooth Crisis
"The Mysterious Tooth Crisis" is the second episode of the first season of the TV series. It originally aired on January 5th, 2007 in Canada, the same day as the first episode, "The Cave of Many Voices", and officially in the United States on March 6th. The plot involves Chomper losing his tooth and fearing he'll lose more body parts next, while a subplot involves Cera going to a secret mudpool with Tria, Spike, and Ruby, in which she refuses to go in, believing the mud is just normal. Voice Actors This episode marks the first appearances of Tria in the television series, and Mr. Thicknose's first speaking role (he makes a cameo at the start "The Cave of Many Voices" during the sky water fall). They are voiced by new actors; Jessica Gee and Dorian Harewood respectively. * Cody Arens as Littlefoot * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Max Burkholder as Chomper * John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn * Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose * Jessica Gee as Tria * Frank Welker as the Buzzing Buzzers Plot The episode starts with the gang running to Tria to hear what her big surprise is. Tria tells the gang that she is taking them to her favorite place. It turns out they're going to a mudpool. She tells them the mud is going to be a relaxing place. Spike and Ruby happily agree to go with Tria, but Littlefoot, Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie make the choice not to go by lying about themselves not being finished playing Stop The Seed. Cera outright refuses, but her dad tells her she has to go, as Tria put a lot of thought into the trip, and if she never went with her, he'd never hear the end of it. Tria, Cera, Ruby, and Spike soon make it there. Spike goes into the mudpool and relaxes in it. Cera is confused by Spike, and says that it is just mud. Meanwhile, while the others are playing Stop The Seed, Littlefoot and Petrie fall, and Chomper chases after the seed. Suddenly, Chomper bites on the pinecone, and his tooth falls out. This worries Chomper and he fears that he will lose other body parts. Mr. Threehorn (Cera's father) scares him, claiming that Chomper will be nothing but bones by nightfall. The gang decides to go to Mr. Thicknose for help to get the tooth back in. They try many ways to stick Chomper's tooth back into his mouth during the song Fix Your Tooth, such as using sticky Treestar juice, flower dust, and thick mud, but none of those work, so Mr. Thicknose leaves, and Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper decide to look for the mud pool and find Ruby for help. Later, at the mud pool, Ruby, Spike, and Tria are in the mud, but Cera refuses to go in. She is then told by Tria that it is silly to watch, so then she decides not to watch them in it either, and munches on some plants nearby. Meanwhile, the others try to find the mudpool to find Ruby, using Ruby's scent to find the trail. They end up having no choice but to pass an ominous cave. Chomper finds a Buzzing Buzzer and tries to eat it but it comes back with a swarm. They then run away as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Cera is bored of watching the others relax in mud as she refuses to go in it. Littlefoot and his friends are still chased by the swarm of bees, but escape by going into a small area. Chomper then fall backwards, and ends up seeing a dead sharptooth skeleton without any teeth and fears he might end up like the unfortunate sharptooth, so he screams and runs out, causing the others to follow him out of the cave, while the Buzzing Stingers give chase again. They soon escape by jumping into a bush. Littlefoot then thinks of an idea and goes to the Looking Rock to find the mudhole, as according to Grandpa Longneck, you can see the whole Great Valley from up there. Near the top, Ducky slips and falls, but is rescued by Chomper, who then falls. He accidentally falls onto a small hill on the cliff, but is rescued. He tries to save his tooth from the cliff before he is saved but it falls off. Petrie however, manages to retrieve it. Later, Cera is still bored and decides to dip her foot into the mud and feels that the mud is warm. She then accidentally slips, and falls in the mud. She then says it is better than the regular mud, after examining the brown slime, before laughing with Tria, Spike and Ruby. Littlefoot and his friends meanwhile, end up walking across a swamp, and Chomper falls into Sinking Sand and tries to save himself and his tooth. Chomper is rescued (but goes under at first, determined to be with his tooth) though loses it in the process. This saddens Chomper because he fears he might end up in bones. Petrie stays back to comfort Chomper. Littlefoot and Ducky go to look for Ruby, but find Cera relaxing and unstressed for the first time in her life. Cera takes the shocked Littlefoot and Ducky to Ruby. They tell her to come to Chomper and finds him still sad about his lost tooth, which angers Cera for interrupting her first relaxing time. Ruby tells Chomper that it's actually normal for Sharpteeth to lose teeth and that they grow back into grown up teeth. She says the new tooth will last until he's old (though this is not the speculation in real palaeontology, which predicts that theropods lose their teeth regularly and replace them all throughout their life), which then makes him happy, before he sings Feel So Happy. Afterwards, Chomper impatiently waits for his teeth to grow and constantly asks others if they see it. At the end of the episode, the whole gang is in the mud, and Cera is hit by some mud thrown at by Spike as she is saying they're getting excited about the mud again. She jumps in the mud, getting it all over Spike. Then everyone laughs, and the credits roll. Reception Ratings The Mysterious Tooth Crisis has a current rating of 9.6/10 at TV.com, based on ten votes. Cultural Influence Merchandise The Mysterious Tooth Crisis was released in the United States on December 2nd, 2008 in the "Friends Forever" DVD, along with "The Missing Fast-Water Adventure", "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", and "The Legend of the Story Speakers". This DVD was also released in Canada, and in France under the name "Amis Pour La Vie" ("Friends For Life") on April 5th, 2011, making it one of the most recent releases of The Land Before Time on DVD. It was released in Germany on the DVD "Freundschaft, Spass und Abenteuer" ("Friendship, Fun and Adventure") along with "The Cave of Many Voices". "Freundschaft, Spass und Abenteuer" was also released as a radio drama on September 26th, 2008. The DVD edition was released on a DVD 3 pack with the DVDs "Grosser Spass Mit Kleinen Dinos" ("Great Fun With Little Dinos") and "Neue Reisen, Neue Freunde" ("New Journies, New Friends") on November 8th, 2012. Music Songs The songs in this episode are written by Michele Brourman, the lyrics are by Ford Riley, and the music is by Cory Lerios. *Fix Your Tooth (not the official name). *I Feel So Happy Trivia *A Sharptooth skeleton is seen in the cave Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Chomper go in; it is unknown how it got there. *This episode follows a similar plot to Dinosaur Train, Episode 12th. Buddy and Chomper are both characters, and both Tyrannosaurus worrying about their teeth. Goofs *For the majority of the episode, Chomper refers to his nose as his "sniffer". There are two instances, however, when he used the proper term. The first occurs after escaping the swam of bees in the cave, in which Chomper states: "My sniffer led us into that cave. Oh no, maybe my nose is going to fall off next!" The second occurrence is when traversing in the Murky Swamp, where Chomper exclaims "Right now it wouldn't be so bad if I lost my nose." *During the scene when Petrie is giving Chomper back his tooth which he saved, Chomper has four fingers on each hand when he reaches out to grab the tooth. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Television episodes